Naruto: True Strength of a Ninja
by Thastaer
Summary: What if something went wrong with the sealing and Naruto was unable to use chakra? What if the Kyuubi's energy instead enhanced his physical attributes as well as his immunity to most wounds? What will our hero do now that all he can use is Tai/Ken-jutsu?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: True Strength of a Ninja

Description: What happened if something went wrong with the sealing and Naruto was unable to use chakra outside of basic necessities like tree walking and water walking? What if the Kyuubi's energy instead enhanced his physical attributes as well as his immunity to most wounds? What will our hero do now that all he can use is his physical strength and weapon skills?

Pairing NaruXTen

A/N: This is the response to a challenge from **Narutoenthusiast and before you ask no my other story isn't dead more like on hiatus while I read over all of the chapters and do a complete makeover of sorts. I hope to have the story up and running as soon as possible and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I like it as well.**

**A/N I don't own Naruto only my OC but she will not be coming into the picture until later.**

**Hokage's office**

"Minato are you sure this is the only way?" asked a man with long spiky white hair in a green kimono with a read sleeveless jacket. Worried about the possibilities of the upcoming events knowing that nothing good will come of it in the future.

"Yes Jiraiya-Sensei I know that with me doing this it will not only cost me my life, but the life of my son. All I can do is hope that the village will see him as the hero he is after this is over with." The Yondaime Hokage answered his old teacher and friend with a sad expression on his face.

Jiraiya noticing the look on his students face new that his mind was made up an knew that nothing he said would change his mind, but he had to try he knew that his student had potential to keep his home upright after the attack was over and he would help in any way possible to help in the matter. Before he could say anything on the matter however a masked figure entered the room. "Minato-Sensei it is time." Reported a young man with a mask with gravity defying silver hair, with a white mask hanging on his belt.

"Thank you Kakashi, let's get to the hospital." The blond Hokage said as he headed towards the window to his office. "_I hope I am doing the right thing in doing this."_ He thought as he left the office with the two men following right behind him. Not knowing that the two men behind him were thinking the same thing as he was.

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

"Congratulations Kushina-chan it's a healthy baby boy." An aged man in white robes said while holding a bundle inside a blue blanket. Smiling at the little boy with pride in his eyes. "Would you like to hold your son?" He asked while walking towards the red headed woman.

"Yes and thank you Sarutobi-sama, and where is Minato-kun he should have been here by now" Kushina asked worried that something had happened to cause him to not be there with her during the birth of their son. As soon as the bundle was in her hands she couldn't help but smile at seeing the signs of blond hair starting to grow and the depth and beauty of his eye's that gave her the feeling that she was slowly being drowned in their depths. "Welcome to this world Naruto-kun. I am your mother Kushina." As she said this she felt three presences enter the room and couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband, and her son's god-father and god-brother enter the room. Holding her son she looked at Minato and asked, "Would you like to hold your son Minato-kun?" Her smile brightened when she saw his eyes light up in joy at their new addition to the family.

Taking the bundle from his wife he couldn't help but smile in pride at his son and only one thought was on his mind. _"I'm sorry Naruto for what I am about to do to you?" _ Keeping the smile on his face, "He is beautiful Kushina-hime he has my looks and hair it seems." He said with a sly smirk. Getting a playful hit from his wife in reply for the comment.

As Minato was enjoying the feeling of having a family a loud roar was heard coming from the entrance to the village, and he knew then and there that the time had come for him to make the biggest challenge to date sealing a demon into his son to save and protect his village. Looking at his wife with a sad expression on his face. That said volumes to her of not only guilt but pain. "I am sorry Kushina-hime but there is something I must do." And with that being said he was gone from the room with a sad look on most of the room's inhabitance.

Kushina looked at the people in the room and said, "Jiraiya-san Sarutobi-san what is going on?" Jiraiya released a breath he didn't know that he had been holding then said, "Minato plans on sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto to save the village from being destroyed." Shocking most of the room he noticed the look on his sensei's face and knew that he was thinking of something before he could ask what he was thinking there was another roar and the power went out in the room and when the lights came back on both Jiraiya and Sarutobi were gone leaving the room to Kushina and Kakashi. Before he could catch the upset woman's anger Kakashi said, "Don't worry Kushina-san Jiraiya-sama and Sarutobi-sama will bring Minato-sensei and Naruto back safely."

**Konoha Main Gate's**

"Keep it up men we can't allow the Kyuubi to reach the village I don't have to say what will happen if we fail do I." A man wearing black armor with a weasel mask said to his men. Receiving a reply of _"Hai over his field mike." _Wondering why his home had stroked the ire of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. As he was receiving a report of the casualties he heard the distinct sound of a summoning being done and when the smoke settled was a sight to be seen. There standing in the war torn forest was the toad boss Gamabunta and on his head stood the hero of their village and Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Our hero is here!" Was heard over the microphone and a loud cheer was heard throughout the battlefield. And the feeling of hope was arising every second the toad boss stood there. Waiting to see what their hero would do to save the village.

"Hey Bunta we need to get the fox away from the village so that there won't be casualties from the sealing process." Minato called to the frog boss getting a grunt in agreement. **"Are you sure about this Minato you are aware that once we start there is no going back." **The frog boss said with mixed thoughts on what was about to happen. "I understand you don't want to do this I don't want to either but we have to do this to keep the village safe." Minato replied as tears started to form in his eyes.

Knowing what had to be done Gamabunta looked at his opponent pulling his sword and said, **"Hey Kyuubi come and catch me if you can you furry Bastard!" **As he jumped away from the village hoping that the damn fox would take the bait and follow him to a safe area were the casualty count would be minimal compared to what it currently was.

Little did they know that not only had the fox took the bait but they also acquired three others that followed the giant toad to the final location were the sealing would be held. Running from tree branch to tree branch were three men one with a mask on and the others consisting of Jiraiya of the Sanin and the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Are you sure you know where we are going?" The stoic voice behind the mask asked the Gama Sanin worried about their leader's safety. "As sure as one can be on the matter at hand." Jiraiya replied gaining a tick mark on his head due to the lack of faith of the lone ANBU operative. "Have faith in Jiraiya Itachi-kun he may be easily distracted most of the time but when it comes to his student's he has a one track mind." Hiruzen said as he landed on another tree branch while also getting a jab on his student's pride. "We must hurry I don't mean to have little faith in Hokage-sama but he will not be able to take on the Kyuubi by himself for very long." Itachi replied while continuing on their path.

As soon as they got far enough away from the village the giant toad took a few seconds to rest knowing that his target would be here any moment. Feeling a strange sensation going on from the top of his head and said, **"Hey Minato what are you doing up their?" **Getting a bad feeling about what was soon to come. Knowing that he would have to fully explain what he was doing to the toad boss he stopped what he was doing and sighed before starting his explanation. "As you know my friend no human no matter their strength can take on and defeat a tailed beast the only thing we can do is seal it into something living, but it can't be a adult due to the beast's chakra is so potent it would destroy the person's chakra coils and kill them in the process releasing itself to raze havoc once again. You would have to seal into a new born child that's chakra coils haven't fully developed yet to be able to allow the power of the beast transfer to its host over time. The only drawback is that the sealing costs the person doing the sealing's life for the process to be completed." Gamabunta stood there in shock over the implications of what his summoner and friend had just said, and was about to say something when a flash of red appeared right in front of him. Using his sword to block the clawed strike the fox had attempted he said, **"I might not like that you are doing this but I must say I honor your honesty in the subject and would like to say hurry up and finish the preparations because I don't know how long I will be able to hold this pain in the ass off." **Nodding in agreement to what the toad had just said went back to work writing the seals that would soon end his life but the foxes reign of terror once in for all.

Just as Minato was finishing the last of the seals for the seal that would trap the Kyuubi in his son's body he felt three presences appear around him. Minato couldn't help but sigh knowing who was behind him due to their chakra signatures, but turned around and said, "Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-sama, Weasel-san what are you three doing here?" getting a sigh in return from two of the men Hiruzen looked at his successor and said, " We are here to help you with the burden you have gotten yourself in." Knowing what his predecessor meant he looked at the man and said in a upset tone, "I can't allow you to risk your lives for something I must do what kind of Kage would I be if I didn't do this?" Knowing that he wasn't going to budge on the matter Jiraiya who was investigating the seal one more time to make sure it would blow up in their faces walked up behind his student and quickly knocked him unconscious to prevent his godson from resenting his father for doing something he might regret later.

Being completely oblivious of the fight between the Bunta and the fox felt the place they were standing on shake and the toad boss scream in pain as he received a scar over his left eye from the fox compliment's of one of its claws. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to last very much longer he looked up to his head and yelled, **"If you are going to seal this furry son of a bitch you better do it now unless you want to deal with it without my help!" **Catching the toads drift Jiraiya prepared for the last few seconds of his life before finishing the hand seals he was stopped by Sarutobi Hiruzen with a upset look in his eye and said, "No Jiraiya-kun it is not your time the village still needs your spy network and if you die they will lose it I will do the sealing now get ready to get us out of here after I do so or we might be in some trouble." Upset about what he was hearing knew that his sensei was correct the village still needed him and Minato both if one of the two died this night the village would sooner or later suffer the consequences. Know what he had to do nod in agreement and allowed a silent tear to run down his face knowing this would be the last time he would see his sensei alive.

As the fox was preparing to attack again Hiruzen ran through the seals with speed that made everyone their envious he called out **"****Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin" **then slammed his hands onto the seal causing it to glow as the faint silhouette of the shinigami started to appear. **"Why have you summoned me human?" **The death god asked while admiring the scenery but then bringing his focus back to the demon fox in front of him. "I need your help sealing the Kyuubi into this child and payment for doing this I give you my soul." Hiruzen answered the god hoping that he was doing the right thing in doing this. The Shinigami thought about the offer for a minute then looked upon the two and said, **"I accept these guidelines but you must know I can only seal the fox's yang energy in the child, and take the rest with your soul." **The old man nods his head in agreement and then they both said in unison, _**"Let's get the sealing over with." **_Within seconds the sealing was started as the fox fought the death god over his souls the seal started to glow from red, to green, to blue then finally to black and with one final roar and gasp from the old man the sealing was completed. Before Hiruzen passed on he looked at his lone student and asked, "Jiraiya-kun promise me that one day you will help Naruto become a great person and if wanted an even greater ninja, and one more thing find your wayward teammate and tell her of my passing I have faith that you can convince her to come home. And Jiraiya one final request I want you to write my Biography for you are the only one that knew me better than anyone else. "And with these final words "the professor" had fallen. Jiraiya looked at his sensei one last time letting the tears flow as he said, "I will make you proud sensei I will help little Naruto the best I can, as well as find Tsunade and tell her of your passing and I would be honored to write you biography and it will honor your memory and will be my greatest work yet. With that Jiraiya created a shadow clone to carry his student while he picked up his sensei leaving the masked Itachi to carry baby Naruto back to village. Little did they know that something was going horribly wrong with the seal on the sleeping infant.

**Back at the Village Gates**

"The fox is gone Yondaime-sama killed the fox." The ninja cheered in victory that they survived the attack of the mighty demon. As the celebration continued they noticed three men heading towards the gate. Noticing who the three people were a man in green spandex and another masked member of the ANBU corp. ran up to the men in shock to not only see the Yondaime Hokage as well as the Sandaime Hokage laying lifeless in the Sanin's arms. "Jiraiya-sama what happened?" asked the masked man worried about the leader of their village's health. "Don't worry ANBU-san Yondaime-Sama I only unconscious and needs his rest." The masked man nodded then the green clad man asked, "And Sandaime-Sama?" At this Jiraiya's head drooped knowing that he would regret what he was about to report, "He died fighting the Kyuubi he fought valiantly and sacrificed his life to save the village Gai-san well you escort us to the hospital." With this being said the ninja population quieted down and a wave of sorrow hit the village at the news of the Hokage's passing. Jiraiya finally said after the brief silence said, "As of right now we need to get the Hokage to the hospital as well as the child in weasel-san's arms to the hospital then we will plan our fallen brother's funerals." With that the group consisting of Gai, Itachi and the second masked ANBU operative headed towards the Hospital.

**Meanwhile at the Hospital**

As the news was spreading of the fox's demise Kakashi was starting to get worried since he hadn't heard anything about his sensei and leader's location and health. Just then a nurse burst through the door and said, "The fox is dead Yondaime-sama did it he defeated the demon fox!" Then rushed out of the room to continue to spread the good news. But for some odd feeling Kakashi's danger senses were going off and with a fluid movement put his ANBU mask on and prepared for the worse. Kushina noticed the action but before she could ask the door to her room burst off of its hinges revealing four men wearing white masks with weapons drawn entering the room. "What is the meaning of this!" Kakashi yelled but was only answered with one of the men saying, "Danzo-sama didn't mention that she would be guarded…" Before he could say another word he was cut down by one of his own teammates. _"Danzo! I had a bad feeling he would try something but I guess I have my proof now." _ Kakashi thought as he pulled his ninja-to from its sheath from over his right shoulder and into a defensive stance before saying, " So I guess I was wise enough to stay in the room while the others left, So Danzo is trying to cause trouble again eh? So what did our infamous councilor send you here to do?" The three men stood their silently thinking of what to do when they finally pulled their weapons and ran at the lone true ANBU member. Knowing he would need assistance he quickly summoned Pakkun with a puff of smoke the little pug put up his paw and said, **"Yo."** Looking around the room and sweat dropped then said, "**Kakashi why do you always summon me in these situations you know I am not a fighter?" **Kakashi couldn't help but laugh then say, "Sorry pal I need you need to go get help as you can tell I am kind of outnumbered here." With that the little pug nodded his head and headed off to find some help. With that being done summoned a shadow clone to assist him until help arrived. Looking at his opponents he said, "So you're the silent types eh? I guess I am going to just take care of you then allow my crazy and masochistic friend play with you a little bit and who knows maybe they will bring along the human stress tester along for the fun." Laughing at the cruel pun after words for actually saying it._ "I guess I owe Kotetsu and Izumo some money then damn my luck." _ Thought the copy nin as he as he waited for the first person to attack.

Meanwhile in the Interrogation and Torture department a woman wearing a fishnet suit with a trench coat was drinking sake and eating dango to celebrate the demon fox's defeat with her partner in crime a man with sever scarring on his head looked at each other and the man say, "Why do I have feeling that we are about to be busy for a while, as well as that I am about to have to hurt two lazy chunin" the woman smirked and replied, "I don't know but I just had the same feeling. We really need to get out more often because this kind of crepes me out."

Meanwhile two lazy chunin were at their apartment feeling scared out of their mind yet oddly proud of themselves. "I have a feeling we need to prepare for something bad." One said to the other as they armed themselves for a war and booby trapped their home just in case.

With Pakkun

As the little dog was running towards the hidden ANBU headquarters he ran into many people but most of them civilians. Cursing his luck he finally made it to his destination to find none other than Yugao Uzuki and Yamato walking towards the door. Noticing the little pug Yugao asks quizzically, "Pakkun what are you doing here is Kakashi in over his head again?" The pug had a sweat drop from the remark but answered, **"Unfortunately that is exactly the case this time and he needs your help at the hospital this instant!" **Hearing the severity of the issue in his voice looked at her comrade and with a nod said, "Lead the way." With that being said the three left the building in blurs of motion.

**With Jiraiya in company**

Just missing the spectacle with the little pug Jiraiya and company entered the hospital to see nurses and doctors frantically working to help the injured ninja as they were being brought in from the battlefield and assigning those who needed them rooms. Just then a nurse looked up to see the group enter and frantically ran up to assist them with the ones in their arms. Finally getting a good look at the two men she finally noticed who was in the men's arms one being the current Kage and the other being the previous Kage. Getting beds for the two the nurse and doctor she brought with her took them quickly to the closest available rooms while Jiraiya went with them.

Gai looked at the masked ANBU members and said, "Let's get this little guy back to the maternity ward where he can be checked over?" In which he received two nods and walked towards that area in the hospital.

Once in the room with the two kage's he sat next to his sensei thinking of the promise he made him before pulling out his note pad that had the "research" for his next book before pulling out a blue one that hadn't been written in yet and started on the book that would make his sensei proud silently sobbing over the loss of the one he thought of as his father.

Inside Kushina's room an all out fight was going on swords hitting swords and flesh hitting flesh when all of a sudden a puff of smoke entered the room that caused the fighting to stop for the briefest of seconds once the smoke cleared their stood Pakkun, **"Yo." **Everyone sweat dropped as Kushina laughed at the little dogs antics before calling it over to stay with her. "Pakkun I thought I sent you to go get help?" Kakashi asked as the little dog smirked and said, **"I did."** Before the attackers could fully understand what was going on they were knocked unconscious by two hidden members of the ANBU corp. Kakashi laughed as he thanked his help before going to tie them up. Yamato looked at the young ANBU operative and asked, "Well Kakashi would you like to inform us of what is going on here?" Kakashi looked up from what he was doing before saluting his commanding officer saying, "It was just after being told of the Kyuubi's defeat that four masked operatives burst through the door one was killed for spilling information on who sent them then I summoned Pakkun to get help the rest you saw." Looking at him he asked the unspoken question and Kakashi continued, "Danzo sent them sir." With that being said a cold chill ran over the entire building.

**Two days later**

Minato sat in the room with his wife thinking about all the information that had been given to him earlier that day. His wife had been attacked by Danzo's men, Sarutobi was dead due to the sealing and Jiraiya had informed him of the Sandaime's last wishes before he parted this world. He sadly sighed at all that had happened and was hoping that his son was doing fine. Just then two men walked into the room one wearing a mask that resembled a dog and the other resembling a weasel entered the room asking a moment of their leader's time.

**Outside of the Maternity Ward **

"Minato-sensei I think something is wrong with the seal" Kakashi said as they entered the room his son was in. Minato looked worried and asked, "Why do you say that Kakashi?" "If I may answer that Hokage-sama." Weasel said walking up to the baby's bed and lifting his shirt to reveal the seal. Running his hand over it the seal started to turn red. Seeing this Minato called for a nurse to come in check on his son. As the nurse walked in to check the baby with medical jutsu she gasped then called for a Hyuga to come into the room. Minato freaking out the moment asks, "What is wrong with my son?" The woman bowed her head and said, "I can't be sure until some from the Hyuga family confirms it." Minato looked at Kakashi and said, "Inu send for Hiashi Hyuga and tell him I need him here now!" With his order's the masked man nodded and disappeared in mixture of leaves and wind.

A few minutes later Hiashi walked through the hospital door and to the frantic Hokage's side, "What's wrong Minato-san?" he asked never seeing his friend this way before. After explaining what was going on Hiashi nodded and walked over to the child and activated his bloodline to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him to his core. After deactivating his eyes he looked at his friend and said, "I am sorry Minato but your son's chakra coils are in bad shape and from what it looks like he won't be able to use chakra at all outside of basic water walking and tree climbing." He said with a sad look in his eyes with the truth being said Minato looked at his son and silently apologized for what he had done before walking back to Kushina's room to tell her the news alongside three of his trusted friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loyal fans, normally I would delight and excite you with the next chapter. The problem however is that me and my fellow authors are in danger of getting shut down. Barely three twenty minutes ago I came home after a long pain in the ass day at work, and I see authors that haven't updated in years, I'm all excited and clicked on their links to engross myself with joy...instead I learn that the administrators of this site decided to grow a pair of balls and take down several stories on this website over lemon stories and violent scenes.

I immediately called bullshit, most of us have been on here for years. Hell I've been a member since 2006, and I've heard of only two stories that rightfully deserved to be removed from this site. The first was called Blood of the Snake, Blood of the Fox; It was removed for cannibalism, excess amounts of rape, and scenes of violence that chilled even me to the bone. The second was called Akamaru's Lucky Day; Now I never read it, but I'm pretty sure it was about bestiality. Those are prime examples of fanfics that should be taken off the site.

But for the other authors, whose works I greatly enjoy they are in jeopardy. Some who have written fine, yet violent works and the occasional lemon is at risk. Hell folks I'm even at risk for my writing that depicts acts of violence and sex...well the latter for the last one. That ain't right and thanks to pyromania101 for giving the me the site of www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net we can hopefully put an end to this nonsense.

Now who's with me! Because I know these guys are with me and every author below this line after I copied and pasted/stole them from Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Michael the Archangel

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage  
>Uzunaru999<br>Dark-Knight  
>fearme80<br>Devilsummoner666  
>slicerness<br>Toa Naruto  
>Soleneus<br>kagedoragon  
>dansama92<br>KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<br>KyuubiiLover27  
>MozillaEverer<br>4rm36uy  
>ebm6969<br>Repiece  
>phantomshadowdragon<br>Colonel Eagle  
>Timothy1988<br>ShadowZenith  
>awsm125<br>The Purple Critic  
>Darkepyon<br>Zombyra  
>brickster409<br>ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<br>SoulEmbrace2010  
>Oni Shin<br>Silverknight17  
>Specter637<br>HunterBerserkerWolf  
>shadow-red0<br>The Roaming Shadow  
>bucketbot<br>AvalonNakamura  
>Avacii<br>Maxwell Gray  
>Silvdra-zero<br>Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime  
>CloudRed1988<br>forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska  
>Swagnilla-Ice-1985<br>MugetsuIchigo  
>bloodlust002<br>Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<br>JK10  
>OBSERVER01<br>MistressWinowyll  
>Count Kulalu<br>ronin504  
>ted009<br>Ralmidaz  
>lederra<br>Lost my shoe in Sheol  
>ToyHaunter<br>Hiyami  
>PuckReathof<br>demonsinger  
>konomu-Imout<br>LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
>yuseiko-chan<br>Elvira-baba  
>Icecce<br>iampieman  
>Ultimabloodblade<br>Gintoki  
>kumar9900<br>DemonAngel of Ice  
>dragon-cloud16<br>Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf  
>Flame-Fist-Ace<br>Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<br>kniznik  
>NARUHAREM FOREVA<br>NHunter  
>Angry Hamster<br>Kouken Tenshi  
>Yume Saint-Clair<br>Oo-chan  
>jojo(non inscrit)<br>gaia (pas inscrit)  
>Estelle Uzumaki<br>Melana76  
>onarluca<br>Xanara  
>odvie<br>archiemouse  
>Fenrir the vicious<br>taj14  
>c i am a dragon<br>God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
>Warrior of Olympus<br>Xxfreefallangelxx  
>BituMAN<br>shadowcub  
>acepro Evolution<br>ScorpinokXV  
>Hunter200007<br>kyo anime  
>Nysk<br>Killeraction49  
>Storylover213<br>arya19  
>irvanthedamned<br>Kiranos  
>KingKidBadAss<br>nimb09  
>Paladeus<br>Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth  
>DrunkManSquakin<br>cabel1972  
>dynomike88<br>Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<br>Rekmond  
>Farmer Kyle<br>You-Lack-BadAssery  
>Silverscale<br>Cloud75JC  
>GunnerRyuu<br>Kurogane7  
>Raja-Ulat<br>DragonMasterFlex  
>Saphire Quill<br>shadowzefover5  
>Highvalour<br>Rinoti  
>2ndsly<br>guardianmaster4  
>Godlykiller2<br>munesanzune  
>DarkghostX<br>w1p  
>Lord Arkan<br>Xahn777  
>T3Ko<br>Dragon Man 180  
>Alia-Jevs<br>Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<br>Asdfth12  
>Burning Lights<br>EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
>eltigre221<br>Jarjaxle  
>HinaGuy749<br>Great Vampire-Shinso  
>Harute Haptism<br>Oxyxoon  
>high lord mage<br>FatalCrimsonScion  
>Starfire99<br>Doombreed  
>AdamantiumTP<br>NightInk  
>Wrathkal<br>Firedamaged  
>God Emperor of GAR-halla<br>xArtehx  
>Kapola Nuva<br>HunterAzrael  
>anime-death-angel<br>sabery  
>Bahamutzero94<br>Soul Painted Black  
>Infinite Freedome<br>Rodneysao  
>Shatsuka<br>jm1681  
>Ookami88<br>Akira Strider  
>empresskitsune<br>KitsuneGirl021  
>KagomeGirl021<br>Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<br>CelticReaper  
>fullhouses<br>Felur  
>TitaniumWyvern<br>NeonZangetsu  
>LargerSnowdevil<br>I'm Yu  
>Define Incompetent<br>Caw-Raven  
>BackwardsHazard<br>lord Martiya  
>Umashido<br>pokemoncosmoking  
>sjghostwriter18<br>scout360pyro  
>taintedloki<br>MtSarx  
>kumar9900<br>TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune  
>Ranger-kit<br>rts515  
>Soulblazer87<br>Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<br>us4gi-ch4n  
>Shirabaka Tenji<br>Spear-of-the-doomed  
>Painsake<br>Ben1987  
>Spartan Ninja<br>dante5986  
>Victoriousvillian<br>Sage of Eyes  
>Boomerbambam<br>YosoNoAkuma  
>Megaman88<br>Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<br>Kiyoi  
>Silverstonedragon<br>Akane Mosoa  
>Cryofthewolf<br>Culebra del Sol  
>HouseMD93<br>Doc. K-9  
>dracon867<br>Moka Mcdowell  
>VGZ<br>Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<br>chuck17  
>Son Of A Wolf<br>Daniel Lynx  
>Sibjisibdi<br>sleepwhenyourdead1989  
>BackwardsHazard<br>Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan  
>Duochanfan<br>alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man  
>nano101<br>ShotgunWilly  
>EternalKnight219<br>deadak  
>Idiote<br>AkumaKami64  
>loki0191<br>konoha's Nightmare  
>zrodethwing<br>ursineus  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku  
>spider79<br>ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
>belnonm<p>

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Thastaer


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

**I know it has been a long time since I have last updated any of my stories but family issues have came up as well as my muse deciding to run off with any ideas I had for updates. Luckily I am back and I am slowly but surely getting my muse back and I am glad to say that soon all of my stories will have updates and will be newer than ever. I have been going over my notes from the ones I have adopted as well as my challenges and I am proud to say that only minor things will be changed. Now that all of that has been said I am going to invite everyone to take a look at a new story that I have been working on during my time away and I hope you like it. The story is called Jinchuriki Have More Fun. In it I introduce 3 new characters that I am sure you will like. All three will have a major part in this story as well as one or two others. So I hope you are all ready for a fun new start because soon the ride will be going full speed once more thanks again for everyone's patience while I have been absent. And with no further ado I would like to introduce you to the new story. **


End file.
